A House of Death
A House of Death 'is the seventh episode of the first season of ''Fated and is written by TotallyWitchy. Summary 'WHEN THE DEAD PLAY -- 'Parker learns that her apartment is haunted by an infuriated ghost, and in an effort to fix things, accidentally binds the ghost to her and must turn to her sisters for help. Meanwhile, Sabrina continues to deal with legal trouble regarding Carrie's death, and Chris' recent obsession becomes worrisome, forcing Wyatt and Melinda to step in. Transcript :A House of Death/Transcript Cast Main Cast Supportive Cast Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Troian Bellisario as Dahlia Simmons * Matthew Daddario as Shane Newman * Mark Calaway as Ronan * Peter Dinklage as Professor Longhorn * Ann Cusack as Miss. Donovan Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * [[Molecular Immobilization|'''Molecular Immobilization]]:' Parker * [[Electrokinesis|'Electrokinesis]]:' Shane * [[Blinking|'Blinking]]:' Shane * [[Orbing|'Orbing]] :' Chris, Melinda, Sabrina * [[Teleportation Manipulation|'Teleportation Manipulation]]:' Melinda * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]] :' Unknown Spirit, Melinda, Shane, Prue ''(failed) * '''Magical Resistance: Shane, Ronan * Spell Casting: Parker, Prue, Parker, and Paris (together) * [[Plasma Balls|'Plasma Balls']]:' Shane * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making]]:' Wyatt * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]:' Ronan * [[Energy Bolts|'Energy Bolts]]:' Ronan * [[Advanced Telekinesis|'Advanced Telekinesis]]:' Wyatt * 'Telekinetic[[Molecular Combustion| Molecular Combustion]]:' Melinda ''(granted) * [[Healing|'''Healing]]:' Marcus, Sabrina * [[Shimmering|'Shimmering]]:' Marcus * [[Deviation|'Deviation]]:' Prue * 'Power Stripping: Luesent (with athame) * [[Energy Balls|'Energy Balls']]: Luesent Beings * Ghosts; Deceased beings Spells and Rituasl * Ghost Removal Spell: Backfired, Written by Parker * To Banish a Ghost Artifacts * Luesent's Athame; A powerful dagger that strips powers and then later passes them onto someone if the user wishes it. Locations *Parker's Apartment; Parker discovers that there is a ghost haunting her apartment building. * Prue's Apartment; Prue's apartment where Parker spends the night. * Halliwell Manor; Notes and Trivia * Second appearance of Ghosts. * Kathrine will be stood up in this episode. * Hope will appear briefly and share a scene with the Twice-Blessed Children. * Chris' obsession over Luesent will reach its full peak during this episode, which will cause a lot of worry between Wyatt and Melinda. * There will be a Melinda and Junior scene. * This will be the second appearance of, Dahlia Simmons. * Kathrine is dating a young man who is very rich, that she met at the hospital. * Paris admits her feelings to Junior after she almost dies. ** He admits that he wants to be with her, but explains that it wouldn't right if they started dating and rejects the idea. * This is the first episode to feature an evil ghost. ** His name was Shane Newman, and he was shot in Parker's Apartment while cops tried to arrest him for a murder he committed. * Marcus is introduced to the Mitchell and the Halliwell for the first time. ** However, Junior was the only one to already know of the existence of Marcus, his species, and his lino to Melinda. He doesn't say anything to her for unknown reasons. * It's unknown if Parker will stay in this apartment or if she will move out. Gallery Screencaps 1x07_Chris.jpg|Chris Halliwell 1x07_Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina Mitchell 1x07_Junior.jpg|Henry Junior 1x07_Melinda.jpg|Melinda annoyed with Chris 1x07 Chris.jpg|Chris being defensive 1x07 Dahlia Simmons.jpg|Dahlia Simmons Quotes Music Category:Fated Category:Episode Category:Season One